Items
There are a number of items available in Dark Rebirth. Most can be obtained through completing Quest Areas, Boss battles or other methods or purchased with Soul Points (These are also given as a reward for completing Quest Areas or can be purchased, by credit card, in-app). There are also 'Fading' versions of some items, which need to be used by a certain time before dissapearing. '100' Versions of items exist too, and as stated, only recover 100 points of a respective stat. Energy Potions Completely restore Energy (EN). Notes: Energy is used for exploring Quest Areas. Energy Potions are very valuable to high-level players, as energy refills slowly over time, meaning that it will take 10 times longer for a player with 300 energy to refill than one with 30 energy. It is much more profitable for low-level players to trade energy potions than to use them in most cases, as high-level players have access to many more rare and powerful creatures that they are willing to trade. *These potions can be purchased at a cost of 100 Soul Points (or in packs of 10+1 for 1000SP or 20+4 for 2000SP) in the Store. Battle Point Potions Completely restores Battle Points (BP). Notes: Battle points are used for players to PVP battle. Again, as with energy potions, low-level players are better off trading than using BP potions in most cases. These are generally considered less valuable than energy potions, but are still very much desired by players that are trying to reach the top tiers of the battle ranking ladders. *These potions can be purchased at a cost of 100 Soul Points (or in packs of 10+1 for 1000SP or 20+4 for 2000SP) in the Store. Elixir Completely restores EN and BP. Notes: Elixirs refill both the BP gauge and the Energy gauge. They are mostly only available as premium items purchasable with Soul Points. As with Energy Potions and Battle Point Potions, they are the most valuable to high-level players, and have more benefit to lower level players as items for trade. *These potions can be purchased at a cost of 150 Soul Points (or in packs of 10+1 for 1500SP or 20+4 for 3000SP) in the Store. Revival Potion Completely restores HP so you can continue battle. Notes: You will get the option to use a Revival Potion if all your Monsters HP go down to 0 in a battle. *These potions can be purchased at a cost of 100 Soul Points (or in packs of 10+1 for 1000SP or 20+4 for 2000SP) in the Store. Status Point Reset This is a premium item, and the most expensive one available in the Shop at this time. However, if you find that you have (for example) built your character as a PVP machine but want to be able to do more missions, this might be the only way to go. Best used as a last resort, as it is the ultimate case of an ounce of prevention preventing a pound of cure. * Status Point Resets cost 3000 Soul Points in the Store. Monster limit+ These items expand the number of monsters that can be kept in your inventory at one time by 10. Note: Max. monster limit is set to 120 Gold Gold can be obtained by completing Quest Areas, defeating Enemy Encounters or Bosses, selling monsters, PVP battles, awarded for various achievements, or as part of daily bonuses. Its only use at this time is for spending on leveling up monsters via sacrifice. Gold can not be traded with players. When sacrificing, monsters cost more gold to sacrifice if they have a higher BP cost. Souls especially have a high cost to sacrifice, but level a monster up by a lot.